I love you idiot
by Kinantikkk
Summary: Summary: No matter how hard is this, Im Always smile like an idiot -Park Chanyeol


I Love You Idiot

Script writer : Hwngssi

Title: My idiot boyfriend

Genre: Romantic, Sad

Rating: PG13

Length : Oneshot

Contact: kinantikk (twitter/ig)

web: .com

Cast:

Park Chanyeol Lee Ahra [OC]

DISCLAIMER CERITA INI: 100% HASIL KARANGAN SAYA, DO NOT COPY, and RCL juseyo

 _Summary: No matter how hard is this,_

 _Im Always smile like an idiot_

 _-Park Chanyeol_

Mentari pagi telah menyinari sekeliling kamarku, ahhh rasanya malas sekali untuk bangun dari kasur ini. Annyeong namaku Park chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol, aku baru saja menikah dengan istri tercantikku yaitu Lee ahra, dan sekarang istri cantikku ini tepat berada di sampingku, wajahnya sangat cantik, "mmmhh" lenguhnya sambil memeluk tubuhku,

"yaa Ahra bangun lah" ucapku sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya,

"yaa idiot kau bisa diam tidak, jangan menggangguku!" ucapnya kesal lalu membalikkan badanya.

*AHRA POV*

"yaa idiot kau bisa diam tidak, jangan menggangguku!" bentakku, ahh siapa sih yang mau tidur lelapnya di ganggu?, Namaku Lee Ahra, kalian bisa memanggilku ahra, aku baru saja menikah dengan Park Chanyeol, sebenarnya aku sangat tidak mencintainya, tetapi orangtuaku, dan orangtuanya menjodohi kami, asal kau tahu, Park Chanyeol itu adalah Lelaki idiot, dia tidak normal, dia tidak seperti namja lainya, dia tidak bisa melindungiku, dia itu penakut, sifatnya lemah seperti wanita, dan sejak dia berumur 1 tahun dia mengalami penyakit _Autism /_ autis mungkin sampai sekarang penyakit itu belum hilang dari dirinya, BRUUUKKK guncangan dahsyat terasa di atas badanku, sepertinya ada yang menimpa tubuhku,

"YAAAA PARK CHANYEOL!" teriakku, Sekarang tubuh chanyeol berada di atasku, aku hampir kehabisan nafas, dia menindihku, aku tidak tahu apa maksud lelaki idiot ini.

"Apa? Tadi kau memanggil namaku? Yaa ahra, baru kali ini kau memanggil namaku hahaha" ucap chanyeol setengah tertawa,

"Yaa idiot, turun dari tubuhku" Teriakku lagi, tetapi sia-sia dia tetap menindihku, kurasa nafasku akan habis detik ini juga,

"Baiklah..baiklah ahra, aku akan turun tapi tolonglah panggil namaku sekali lagi" ancamnya sambil nyengir, ah adegan ini sudah biasa di lakukan olehnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL" Teriakku, terpaksa aku mengikuti kemauanya, karena tubuhnya berat sekali.

*CHANYEOL POV*

"PARK CHANYEOL" Teriaknya, akhirnya dia memanggil namaku, aku senang sekali, karena selama aku menikah dengannya dia tidak pernah memanggil namaku, selama 2 bulan ini dia selalu memanggilku idiot, bahkan dia sering memarahiku tanpa sebab.

"Aku sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan" ucapku sambil tersenyum pada istrikku,

"Aku tidak akan memakan makanan buatanmu idiot! Apa kamu gila? Sepertinya penyakitmu belum sembuh juga, Kau tahu? Aku ini tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu, aku tidak bahagia menikah denganmu, aku benci harus menikah denganmu!" bentakknya,

"Lalu mengapa kau mau menikah denganku, lee ahra?" tanyaku pelan, sampai kapan dia akan marah kepadaku? Setiap pagi dia selalu memarahikku,

"Karena? Kau Tanya karena apa? Karena perjodohan ini bodoh! Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana takutnya orang tuamu jika kamu tidak punya istri, dan keturunan, makanya aku mau menikahimu! Dan asal kau tahu, siapa lagi yang mau menikah dengan kamu selain aku idiot!" bentakknya lagi, belum sempat aku berbicara, dia langsung membentakku lagi, " Keluarlah, sebelum aku mengatakkan perkataan kasar kepadamu" teriaknya. Aku langsung berlari keluar meninggalkanya sendiri, kalian tahu apa yang ada di fikiranku? Aku sangat cemas, dan takut kehilanganya, aku takut sekali dia tidak tahan menjadi istriku, aku takut dia menceraikanku, karena hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang mau menikah denganku, walaupun hatikku sakit tetapi aku harus bisa menerimanya, memang benar begitu kenyataanya.

*AHRA POV*

Ku rasa perkataanku kepada idiot itu benar-benar keterlaluan, seharusnya aku memendam perasaanku yang sebenarnya, bukanya mengeluarkan semua ke unek-unekkan ku kepadanya dengan membentaknya, wajar sepertinya bila idiot itu marah kepadku. Aku putuskan untuk mencari idiot itu, dan meminta maaf kepadanya karena sepertinya dia marah kepadaku, "Idiotah eodiga?" panggilku sambil mencarinya, "Idiotah, kau dimana? Maafkan aku" ucapku lagi, tapi tidak ada satupun sahutan dari idiot itu. Aku terus melangkah mencari idiot itu tetapi hasilnya nihil,namun tiba- tiba,

"hiks hiks.." terdengar suara tangisan dari gudang belakang, awalnya aku takut dengan suara itu, tapi lama-kelamaan suara itu seperti suara si idiot, aku pun memberanikan diri melangkah menuju gudang belakang, karena sepertinya suara tangisan itu berasal dari gudang tersebut, tetapi belum sempat aku membuka pintu gudang…..

" Yaa Chanyeol neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu babo saram, babo namja hiks, mengapa aku harus terlahir seperti ini, aku memang namja yang lemah, tidak ada yeoja yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, ya, itu semua karena aku idiot, aku tidak seperti namja lain hiks" tangis chanyeol, lalu di susul dengan suara langkah kaki, sepertinya ia ingin keluar dari gudang, aku langsung saja bersembunyi di tempat yang strategis (?), namja itu pun berhasil keluar tanpa mengetahui keberadaanku, aku pun diam-diam membuntutinya.

*CHANYEOL POV*

'Dimana yeoja itu? Mengapa ia tidak ada di kamarnya?' batinku, "Kruuukk.. kruukk" tak terasa sedari tadi perutku sudah mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh, aku pun segera berlari menuju dapur, makanan di dapur pun masih utuh berada di atas meja, dimana yeoja itu? Apa dia belum memakan masakanku? Padahal aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah, "KRUUK KRUUK" tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh, tetapi aku yakin sekali itu bukan suara perutku, mmmm pasti itu…

"kau, keluarlah dari persembunyianmu, cepat sarapan, aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan" ucapku pelan, namun tidak ada balasan dari yeoja itu, "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau memakanya" ucapku dengan nada sedikit keras,

"AAAAA IDIOTAH, JANGAAANNN" Teriak ahra sambil berlari menghampiriku, "Enak saja ini punyaku!" ucapnya sambil merebut sarapanya, aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya, "Mianhae" sambungnya,

"Mianhae untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"karena membentakmu, maafkan aku" ucapnya lesu,

"mmm tidak masalah, maafkan aku juga tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kau mau" ucapku sambil menyendok makananku dengan lesu.

"mmmm" lenguhnya.

*AHRA POV*

Aissshh jinjja belajar dimana si idiot itu, mengapa dia bisa membuat masakkan seenak ini? mungkin karena aku kelaparan, mmmm tapi jujur saja idiot itu hebat juga,

"kau tidak ke kantor?" Tanya chanyeol, membuat fikiranku buyar,

"Ah.. ne sehabis makan aku akan segera pergi ke kantorku" ucapku sambil membereskan bekas makananku, chanyeol hanya melihatku sekilas, dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

Sore hari di sebuah kantor di kawasan Gangnam.

*AUTHOR POV*

"Ahra-yaa~" panggil salah satu karyawan di perusahaan tempat Ahra bekerja

"ne?" jawabnya singkat sambil menoleh ke arahnya, namanya adalah Park Min Jun, dia adalah teman namja terdekat Ahra, Min Jun sering membantu Ahra dalam segala hal, Ahra menyukai Min Jun akan tetapi ahra sadar ia sudah menjadi milik 'PARK CHANYEOL'

"Hari ini bos berkata bahwa akan ada pemunduran jam pulang, di bagian _marketing_ seperti kita akan pulang lebih lama" jelas Min Jun

"Ne arasseo, lalu?" Tanya ahra sambil kembali berkutik dengan _laptop-_ nya

"mmm tolong izinkan aku ke bos Minho, bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut lembur, eomma ku sakit, dan aku harus mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit, Tolong bantuanya Ahrassi" Terang Min Jun

"Ne, baiklah, semoga eomma mu cepat sembuh" ucap Ahra

"Gomawoyo Ahrassi" ucap Min Jun sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"cheonma" ucap Ahra lalu kembali fokus ke laptopnya, namun tiba-tiba bos datang ke meja Ahra, beliau membawa banyak sekali berkas dan dokumen, Ahra hanya terpelongo menatap tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung

"Tolong periksa ini" Tukas bos Minho sambil menaruh dokumen tersebut di meja ahra

"Mwo?" Tanya Ahra dengan nada yang di tekan

"ya neo! Lakukan apa yang bos perintahkan!" Bentak Sungmin, Asisten bos

"Aissh jinjja, baiklah" ucap Ahra sambil merengut, sepertinya malam ini ahra benar-benar akan telat pulang, lalu bagaimana nasib chanyeol?

*CHANYEOL POV*

Sedari tadi aku hanya mondar-mandir, dan memutari ruang tamu hanya untuk menunggu Ahra,aku mencoba untuk menengok ke arah jam dinding, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:00 malam, namun Ahra belum juga pulang, padahal biasanya jam 19:00 ahra sudah pulang ke rumah, aku pun mulai bingung, dan resah, aku takut, aku khawatir dengan Ahra, walaupun dia tidak memikirkanku, seharusnya aku tidak memikirkanya juga, namun pikiranku selalu tertuju padanya,'ya Ahra tidak bisakah kau meneleponku terlebih dahulu?' batinku, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23:30pm, aku mulai resah, kuputuskan untuk menjemput ke kantornya, Ku keluarkan motorku, dan mulai mengendarainya menuju kantor Ahra yang terletak di tengah kota Gangnam, namun itu semua mustahil, Ahra tidak berada di kantornya, kantornya sudah gelap, dan sepi, aku mencoba untuk bertanya kepada salah seorang _security_ di kantornya

"Ahjussi, apakah Ahra sudah pulang?" Tanyaku, namun ahjussi itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap aneh diriku, seolah aku adalah orang asing

"Ya, kau ini siapa?" Tanya nya dengan nada yang tidak enak

"aku suami dari Lee Ahra" ucapku dengan nada sopan, namun ahjussi itu hanya tertawa

"Waeyo?" sambungku

"Anni, Ahra mempunyai banyak fans disini, ahra wanita paling cantik disini, biasanya dia selalu pulang bersama teman lelakinya, aku tidak menyangka Lee Ahra mempunyai nampyeon seperti dirimu" ucap ahjussi itu di tambah dengan tawanya, aku semakin kesal denganya, aku hanya membalas dengan tawa garingku, lalu langsung pergi meninggalkanya, ku gas dengan kencang motorku, hatiku sakit sekali mendengar ucapan ahjussi itu, ia bilang bahwa Ahra sering pulang dengan banyak teman lelakinya, hatiku sakit seperti di iris dengan 7 mata pisau, aku mulai tak terkendali, ku gas motorku sekencang-kencangnya, aku mulai tak menghiraukan Ahra lagi, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mencarinya, mungkin gara-gara pertengkaran tadi pagi ia tidak mau pulang kerumah. Ku lirik kaca spionku, jalanan tampak sangat sepi, namun tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja yang di kepung oleh banyak preman, ku tatap lekat-lekat yeoja itu, sepertinya itu adalah….. AHRAA ya itu Ahra, tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Ahra!, aku langsung berlari menaruh motorku sembarangan dan berlari menuju ahra, "HEY JANGAN SAKITI YEOJAKU" Teriakku, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menghajar pria-pria itu, padahal sejujurnya aku tidak bisa berkelahi, tapi aku harus melindungi yeojaku

"Nugu ya? jangan sok berani kamu!"Bentak salah seorang preman brengsek itu, aku hanya menelan ludah, sungguh sebenarnya aku takut dengan preman-preman itu, ku tekatkan diriku, aku harus menyelamatkan yeojaku. Langsung saja aku serang preman-preman itu, ku lihat Ahra hanya diam saja sambil ketakutan,BRUUUKKK aahh preman-preman itu memukulku, tenagaku sudah habis, preman-preman itu terus memukuliku hingga bonyok, nafasaku sudah hampir habis, badanku perih sekali, kepalaku penuh darah, lalu preman-preman itu meninggalkan aku, dan Ahra, Ahra berlari menghampiriku, wajahnya terlihat sedih

"Yaa babo, kalau tidak bisa berkelahi tidak usah menolongku!" bentaknya sambil mengusap lukaku

"mian….hae" ucapku lemas, kepalu sangat sakit,semejak itu aku tak sadarkan diri lagi.

*AUTHOR POV*

Keesokkan harinya..

"Ya Idiotah kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Ahra sambil menaruh bubur dan susu yang di tujukkan untuk Chanyeol

"yaa, apa itu?" Tanya chanyeol sambil melirik kearah makanan yang di bawa Ahra

"untukkmu" ucap Ahra sambil memberikan bubur, dan susunya

"Makan saja disini, makan dengan benar, jangan lupa di habiskan, aku akan pergi ke kantor, tolong jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi" ucap Ahra dengan nada dingin

"Ahra…" panggil Chanyeol

"ne?"

"Apa benar kau sering pulang bersama teman lelakimu?" Tanya chanyeol yang spontan membuat Ahra kaget

"Tidak, itu tidak benar" ucap ahra mengelak

"benarkah?" Tanya chanyeol lagi

"ne!" ucap ahra, lalu mereka saling menatap

"Aku pergi" sambung Ahra

"Baiklah" ucap chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya

Sekarang Ahra sudah pergi, tinggal lah chanyeol sendiri di rumah

*Chanyeol POV*

"Awww" erangku, ku perban luka-luka ku yang sama sekali belum di perban sejak tadi malam, yeoja itu mengapa ia sangat tidak peduli terhadapku.

Petang ini aku akan menjemput istriku, agar ia selamat dan tidak terjadi hal seperti kemarin, 1 jam lebih sudah aku menunggu di kantornya, tetapi yeoja itu belum juga keluar. Tidak lama kemudian segrombolan karyawan keluar dari gedung kantor, aku langsung bersegera untuk keluar, akan tetapi saat aku hendak keluar, aku melihat Ahra sedang berjalan dengan seorang lelaki, keduanya tampak sangat akrab, spontan aku langsung bersembunyi saat mereka melihatku, sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari, aku terus mengintip mereka, ku lihat Ahra menaiki mobil sport berwarna hitam milik lelaki yang tadi bersamanya, mereka tampak melaju kencang dengan mobil sport itu, aku pun langsung mengikuti mereka dari belakang tanpa ketahuan.

Berhentilah mereka di salah satu pub di kawasan gangnam street, sepertinya lelaki yang bersamanya benar-benar orang kaya raya, karena pub itu terkenal sangat mahal, dan mewah. Mereka berdua memasuki pub tersebut, dengan saling merangkul, hatiku sangat panas, ingin sekali aku menarik yeojaku pulang, tetapi pasti ia akan marah kepadaku, dan melontarkan kata kata kasar seperti dulu.

*FLASHBACK*

Saat itu aku sedang berjalan di pinggiran super market, lalu aku melihat Ahra pulang dengan kondisi mabuk berat, awalnya aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah truk besar datang dari arah berlawanan denganya, truk itu melaju sangat cepat dan ugal-ugalan, aku langsung berlari cepat mendorong tubuhnya ke pinggir jalan agar ia tidak tertabrak BRUUKK, aku dan Ahra terjatuh di bahu jalan, kakiku luka parah, tapi tidak apa asalkan Ahra tetap selamat tanpa luka segores pun aku cukup bahagia, PLAAKKKKKK tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku, "Idiot! Mengapa kau menolongku?!" ucapnya, "Semua urusanku bukan urusanmu, jangan menolongku lagi! Aku tidak suka itu! Biarkan aku mati, percuma aku hidup, masa depanku sudah hancur karenamu IDIOT! PABO!" bentaknya.

*FLASHBACK END*

Yah mengenang hal pahit itu cukup membuat luka di hatiku bertambah, sungguh walaupun dia sangat membenciku aku tetap mencintainya, aku tidak bisa membencinya, karena dulu hanya dia temanku dari Taman kanak-kanak hingga sekarang dia menjadi istriku, hanya dia yang mau bertahan denganku walaupun dia membenciku. 1…2…3 jam berlalu aku tetap menunggunya keluar dari pub, aku tidak ingin ia seperti dulu, aku takut bila kejadiannya sama seperti dulu.

Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang yeoja dari pub tersebut, ya,, tidak salah lagi yeoja tersebut adalah Ahra, sepertinya dia benar-benar mabuk, dia berjalan dengan ugal-ugalan di tengah jalan , sepertinya dia mengetahui ke beradaanku, dia berjalan menuju mobilku, aku hanya diam saja memandanginya, benar saja, dia berjalan ke mobilku, dan mengetuknya dengan keras, aku langsung membuka kaca mobil, dan terus memandanginya, "Yaa yeol ah , kau,, kau mengikutiku lagi ya? Hahahaha, kau benar-benar peduli kepadaku ya? Sepertinya Min jun benar, aku harus memulai mencintaimu" ucapnya lalu ia langsung pergi lagi berjalan dengan ugal-ugalan, aku hanya diam di tempat sambil mencerna kata-katanya, ku buka pintu mobilku, mencoba memanggilnya, kau tau? Aku sangat senang saat ia bilang ia akan mencoba untuk mencintaiku

"AHRAAAA~ YAA AHRAA" panggilku

Ia menoleh ke arahku, dan membuat heart sign di kedua tanganya, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah truk tronton besar datang dari belakangnya, truk itu melaju sangat cepat

"AHRAAAA AWAASSSS" Teriaku, BRRUUUUUKKKKKK truk itu menabrak tubuh mungil ahra, tubuh ahra terhempas hingga ke sebuah tempat telpon umum, badan ahra luka-luka, seluruh tubuknya penuh tusukan kaca, aku pun segera berlari menghampirinya, menelpon ambulan, dan menelepon polisi. Aku tak peduli soal supir truk itu, aku langsung membawa Ahra kerumah sakit,

"Dok tolong sembuhkan istri saya" ucapku kepada seorang Dokter Andy, yang sudah terkenal handal di rumah sakit tersebut

"saya akan usahakan yang terbaik, kami akan melakukan pembedahan, pengambilan kaca-kaca yang menempel di tubuhnya" jelas Dokter Andy

"saya mengerti dokter" ucapku, lalu kembali menunggu di depan ruang bedah.

1 jam berlalu….2 jam berlalu….. 3 jam berlalu…. 4 jam berlalu…

Tiba-tiba Dokter Andy keluar dari ruang bedah, ku lihat ekspresi wajahnya tidak senang, sepertinya ada berita yang tidak enak

"eottokhae dokter?" tanyaku dengan panik

"istri anda mengalami luka berat di matanya, banyak kaca kaca kecil yang menempel di matanya, dan tidak bisa di keluarkan, jika di keluarkan maka ia akan mengalami buta permanent" jelas Dokter Andy

" lalu bagaimana dokter? Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanyaku dengan cemas

"anda harus mencari donor mata yang pas, dan cocok dengan mata istri anda" jelas Dokter Andy

"Kalau begitu ambilah mata saya dokter, saya tidak masalah bila saya akan buta seumur hidup" ucapku, air mataku mulai berjatuhan, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan kepedihan dalam hatiku, aku tidak mau kehilangan yeoja yang sangat aku cintai.

"tetapi tidak semudah itu park chanyeolssi, bila kau menyumbangkan matamu untuknya maka…" belum sempat Dokter Andy berbicara, datanglah segerombolan orang, yang sepertinya mereka adalah teman-teman Ahra

"Dokter eottokhae?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang ber name tag 'Kwon Min Ah'

"Dokter apakah Ahra baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, ia menggunakan name tag bertuliskan 'PARK MIN JUN' tunggu.. dia kan yang bersama Ahra di pub tadi?

"Dokter tolong selamatkan teman kami" Ucap seseorang yeoja yang ber name tag ' Shin Yoo Ra'

Dokter Andy hanya terdiam, dan mengangguk, lalu pergi. Tinggalah aku sendiri bersama segerombolan teman-teman Ahra, sedari tadi kami hanya terdiam, lalu seseorang namja yang bernama Park Min Jun bertanya kepadaku

"Apa yang terjadi denganya?"

"Dia membutuhkan donor mata yang cocok, dia mengalami lupa berat di matanya" ucapku lirih

"Kau park chanyeol?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang bernama shin yoo ra

"ne, wae?" tanyaku

"anni, bangapseumnida" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"sebaiknya kalian semua pulang saja, biar aku yang menjaga Ahra disini" kataku

"besok kami akan kembali" ucap park min jun

"baiklah, terimakasih kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk Ahra" ucapku dengan nada yang hangat.

*AUTHOR POV*

Keesokan harinya teman-teman Ahra kembali menjenguk Ahra, tetapi di sana tidak terdapat Park Chanyeol, seperti biasa mereka langsung menyerbu Dokter Andy dengan seribu pertanyaan

"Dokter apakah donor mata untuk Ahra sudah di temukan?" Ucap Kwon Min Ah

"belum" ucap dokter andy singkat, sambil mengerutkan alisnya

"Apakah kami boleh melihat Ahra?" Tanya Min Jun

"belum bisa di tengok" ucap dokter Andy

"lalu bolehkah kami menunggunya disini?" Ucap Yoo ra

"tentu saja" ucap Dokter Andy sambil tersenyum

Keesokan harinya

Park Chanyeol belum juga datang, semua teman-teman Ahra sangat penasaran, dimana namja itu? Mengapa ia menghilang, Min Jun sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, tetapi tidak ada balasan, bahkan dia hanya mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Min Jun, " aku sedang mencari donor mata untuk Ahra, tolong jaga Ahra, tolong jaga ahra bila aku tidak ada " begitulah isi pesan singkatnya,

"menurutku chanyeol tidak se idiot itu" tiba-tiba kata itu terlontar dari mulut Kwon Min Ah

" maksudmu?" Tanya Min Jun

"ia bertanggung jawab atas nampyeon nya" Ucap min ah lagi

"tapi mengapa Ahra begitu benci kepadanya? Ck aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran yeoja itu" kata Yoo ra

"ah sudahlah tidak baik membicarakan orang yang sedang sakit" ucap min jun.

Lusa harinya di rumah sakit, pastinya tanpa ke hadiran Chanyeol, hanya ada Min Ah, Min Jun, Yoo ra.

"Selamat kami mendapatkan donor mata untuk Ahra" Ucap Dokter Andy dengan sumringah, ketiga orang tersebut langsung terbelalak kaget, senang bukan main

"Benarkah dok? Siapa yang menyumbangkanya?" Tanya Min Jun

"kemaren baru ada orang yang meninggal, dia menyumbangkan matanya untuk Ahra, kebetulan matanya cocok dengan mata ahra" ucap Dokter, tapi kalau di lihat-lihat Dokter Andy tidak ber sumringah, ekspresinya sangat datar justru sebaliknya, mengapa?

"Operasi akan di lakukan siang ini" sambungnya

"Baiklah dokter, lakukan yang terbaik" ucap min jun, mereka semua tampak senang sekali

"eh.., dimana chanyeol? Mengapa dia tidak datang saat istrinya mau di operasi?" Tanya Yoo ra

"anni" ucap Min Jun dan Min Ah

4 Jam kemudian…

Dokter Andy keluar dengan wajah yang sumringah, sepertinya operasinya behasil

"eottokhae dokter? Apakah berhasil?" Tanya mereka bertiga dengan kompak

"Berhasil, matanya berhasil di pasang, Mata tersebut sangat cocok dengan Nyonya Ahra" ucap dokter dengan senang

"apakah kami boleh melihat keadaan Ahra?" izin Min Jun

"tentu saja boleh" ucap dokter, mereka ber tiga pun langsung masuk ke ruang operasi, tempat ahra di operasi. Nampaknya Ahra akan bangun, mereka bertiga langsung mengelilingi Ahra,Suster membantu melepas perban yang ada di mata Ahra, sedikit demi sedikit mata Ahra mulai terbuka

"Park Chanyeol…." Panggilnya

"Ahra kau sudah bangun? Chanyeol tidak ada disini" ucap salah satu teman Ahra

"Dimana park chanyeol? Aku rindu padanya, semejak aku sakit dan berada disini, aku tidak merasakan adanya Park chanyeol di sekitarku" ucap ahra lirih,

"ya memang benar, dari kemaren Chanyeol tidak kesini, hanya hari pertama saja, seterusnya dia menghilang" jelas Min Jun

"Ahra kamu sudah boleh pulang" ucap suster yang berada di samping ahra

"ne suster" ucap Ahra, sepertinya Ahra agak kecewa dengan Perkataan Min Jun, benarkah Chanyeol tidak kesini lalu dimana dia?

Tiba-Tiba datanglah Seorang yeoja menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, Ya dia adalah eomma Chanyeol, yaitu Park eomma.

"kau sudah sembuh ahra?" Tanya eomma chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut ahra, sedari tadi eomma chanyeol terus menatap mata Ahra.

"Ne eomma" ucap Ahra sambil memeluknya

"Dimana Chanyeol eomma?" tanya Ahra

"mmmm kamu mau bertemu denganya?" ucap Park eomma dengan nada lirih

"Ne eomma aku mau!" Ucap Ahra sumringah

"Baiklah ikut eomma" ucap Park eomma sambil menggandeng tangan Ahra

"Kalian teman Ahra? Kalian boleh ikut juga" Ucap Park eomma kepada ketiga teman Ahra

Di perjalanan Park eomma tak berhenti-henti menangis,

"eomma kenapa?" tanya Ahra, tapi Park eomma hanya terdiam, dan terus menangis,

"kita sudah sampai" Ucap Park eomma, sampailah kita di sebuah Taman pemakaman umum

"Eomma kita mau ke makam siapa? Kakaknya chanyeol? Appanya chanyeol?" tanya Ahra

"eomma mengapa menangis?" sambung Ahra, Ahra pun ikut menangis melihat Park Eomma menangis, Ahra pun memeluk park eomma dengan erat, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah makam, makam yang sepertinya paling baru dari semua makam yang ada, Ahra Tampak sangat kaget, melihat makam itu, di batu Nissan nya tertulis nama 'PARK CHANYEOL' ,

"eomma makam ini…" ucap ahra lirih

"Ya,, ini makam suami mu Park Chanyeol" Kata eomma sambil mengelap air matanya, Lutut ahra lemas, ahra terjatuh ketanah, Ahra memeluk makam chanyeol

"Bagaimana bisa chanyeol meninggal saat aku sembuh eomma?" Ucap ahra di iringi dengan tangisan

"Ayo kita pulang, ada pesan dari chanyeol yang harus eomma sampaikan" ucap Park eomma.

*AHRA POV*

Sesampainya di rumah, rumah tampak keliatan sangat rapih, dan bersih, Ya aku tau, pasti Chanyeol yang membersihkanya,Di sekeliling halaman rumah banyak tertanam bunga kesukaaanku, yaitu bunga mawar, ya aku tahu, pasti chanyeol yang menanamnya baru-baru ini, chanyeol juga memasang bingkai foto saat kami menikah di ruang tamu, memasang seluruh ruangan dengan foto-fotoku bersamanya. Air mataku terjatuh saat melihat foto-fotonya yang terpasang di ruang piano. Eomma langsung mengajaku ke ruang _tv_ , di sana terdapat secarik kertas, dan sebuah CD Video,

"Bacalah" ucap eomma menyuruhku, aku pun mulai membaca surat tersebut

 _Dear My Lovely Yeoja ' LEE AHRA'_

Annyeong Ahra, Aku tahu, saat kau membaca surat ini.., aku tak ada di sampingmu, Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu, Tak membiarkan kamu senang di saat kamu sembuh, karena aku tak ada. Mata yang sekarang di selimuti kelopak matamu, itulah aku….

Bersama mata ini, aku akan abadi berada di kehidupanmu, aku akan terus mendampingimu

Bersama mata ini, aku akan terus mencintaimu, terus membahagiakanmu..

Tolong jangan takut kesepian… aku ada di sekitarmu..

Tolong jangan bersedih lagi… Aku ada di dalam matamu…

Kau bisa melihatku kapan saja Ahra… walaupun sekarang aku hanya sebuah mata…

Jagalah mata ini Ahra, Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, abadi… selamanya~

From: Your Idiot Park chanyeol

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, menumpahkan semua Air mataku, aku segera mengambil cermin,

"Mata ini…. Mata ini … mata ini milikmu chanyeol" ucapku lirih sambil memegang mataku, eomma pun langsung menghidupkan _tv_ dan menyetel (?) CD video yang ada di meja,

"Test Test… Hallo, Annyeong Yeojaku Lee ahra yang tersayang /tersenyum/ Video ini ku buat khusus saat kamu sedang berada di rumah sakit, maaf tidak bisa menjengukmu, karena aku sangat ingin kau cepat sembuh, dengan cara lain aku harus memberikan mata ini kepadamu /menunjuk kearah mata/ aku tahu mata ini sangat cocok apa bila kamu yang pakai, aku sudah mencoba mengeditnya di photoshop dan hasilnya hahaha kamu sangat cantik dengan mataku ini yeobo. aku memang idiot, aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu seperti lelaki normal, tapi tolong jangan membencimu, aku mencintaimu….. aku sangat mencintaimu…., aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri…., Lee ahra berhentilah menangis hahahaha, tapi ku rasa kau tidak akan menangis karena sekarang aku Bagian dari hidupmu /nyengir/ lee ahra yaaa, berkat mataku ini kau bisa melihatku di video ini, kau harus senang! Ya sudah lah intinya, Aku mencintaimu, dengan tulus, Cintaku abadi untukmu

Saranghae…"

THE END

 **Uwaaa gimana ceritanya? Jangan lupa comment ya!** Maaf banyak typo xixixix


End file.
